Project: Sonic Demon Released
by Quillink14
Summary: The goverment is after Sonic and gang, but they're not sure why until they see a news report of themselves raiding a G.U.N base. The nation is against them, but they're certain Eggman's behind it all. Sonic and co have no choice but to take on human disguises and go to school as they hide. Tails finds evidence that will end their exile, but Eggman's plan is more than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is my third fanfic and I hope you like it. I don't have much else to say apart from this:**

**Sonic, Rouge and other Sonic characters as well as G.U.N organization belong to Sega!**

**I only own some of the G.U.N characters and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

Project: Sonic Demon Released

Alarms wailed and red lights flashed. The G.U.N base was in complete chaos as soldiers ran through the corridors, searching every inch of the building for the intruder. Robots were on full alert and cameras repeatedly scanned the corridors.

The bases' lock-down system was more advanced than any other secret building the world had ever known, but there was just one small thing that had been forgotten. One little thing that stopped the lock-down system from being completely thief proof: the air vents. The air vent was the only thing that was not guarded with cameras, lasers or anything else. It is the only weakness in the defense system; and the only way anyone, after possibly managing to get past the heavily guarded gate-the only way in and out of the base, and after sneaking past the satellite surveillance systems, and the patrolling soldiers (all armed with large weapons) and getting onto the roof after knocking out the patrols on top of the building, could possibly get into the building without being found out.

And now, the super sneaky intruder was silently making its way through the air vents, undetected, heading for the most heavily guarded rooms in the base.

The intruder was fairly experienced when it came to theft, and after considering how far it's come, you'd know it's been doing this for years. As the silent shadow speedily closed in on its destination, it found a mesh opening in the vent. Silently removing the metal, the figure jumped out of the air vent. Immediately, a camera spotted the intruder. A small red light flashed on the side of the camera, alerting the security department. The intruder saw the flashing light and smirked, then it ran on through the twisting corridors.

.oO0Oo.

"Sir, I've found the intruder. It's heading towards the Chaos emerald 1" a worker said, alerting the whole room. It was only a matter of seconds before the entire room was tracking the intruder's path. A higher ranking officer called Hanson looked over the worker's shoulder.

"Get a clear picture of the intruder" he demanded. The worker pushed some buttons and the screen showed a familiar face. Hanson gasped in surprise.

'Of course. She's the only one who could possibly surpass our security' he thought. Turning around, he looked at a soldier standing nearby.

"I want teams 2 and 5 to head for Chaos emerald 1!" he ordered. The soldier saluted and ran off.

Hanson turned back to the worker and told him to put the camera on the main screen. Then Hanson went back to his spot in front of the large screen that now displayed the intruder.

'Rouge the Bat. She'd better have a good explanation for this.' Hanson thought grimly.

.oO0Oo.

The intruder (now identified as the famous jewel thief: Rouge the bat) soon came by a door.

'This must be it.

Mission Phase one: obtain one of the seven chaos emeralds and move onto Phase two' the bat reminded herself before kicking the steel door down like it was nothing. Inside the dull-colored room, was a small metal pedestal with a glass lid covering. Inside of the glass lid, resting under a beam of light was the green chaos emerald. The white bat didn't smile in satisfaction, not yet. Instead she took out a small device out of… (Not so sure I should say, it may greatly disgust some of you, but on the other hand if you really hate suspense and guessing games I'll leave you with one clue: It's where ladies in the Medieval days hid their stuff)… she took out a small device from…somewhere, and pushed a small red button. A misty puff of some type of gas poured out of the small device and into the room. The misty gas revealed red laser beams coming from all parts of the small room.

The jewel thief smirked at the challenge and leaped into the room, gracefully moving through the red beams like a dancer. In a matter of seconds, the white bat made it to the metal pedestal. She smiled as she broke the glass, setting off an alarm and flashing lights. Almost immediately the door to the room opened and several soldiers stepped inside.

The lead soldier, named Leon, pointed his weapon at the intruder.

"Stand down, Rouge. Surrender or we'll have no choice but to shoot" Leon said in an even voice. In the red light, he saw the white bat get into a battle stance. Her eyes looked different. He wasn't really sure but they looked empty and dull. Leon gave the warning again, but the bat did not move. Leon wasn't so sure this was Rouge. He'd worked with the bat on several occasions and seen how sly and sneaky she could be. She wouldn't have set off a single alarm and now that she'd been caught, she hadn't so much as made a single comment, not even a smirk.

'Something's not right' he thought, but carried out his duty and prepared to pull his gun's trigger.

"This is your last chance!" Leon said again. He waited for the bat to do something, maybe not surrender, but grab the emerald and fly out of here.

'What's she waiting for?' the soldier wondered before giving the order to fire.

Several bullets tore their way to the bat, but as graceful as she was, the bat dodged the bullets in a series of leaps and flips. With each move, she got closer to the soldiers. Soon she was almost two metres away from them, that's when she made her move.

Ducking down, the bat seemed to slither towards the attacking soldiers. She swung her legs under two of them, knocking them down and out. Her next victim was kicked in the throat and then a little lower than his stomach, leaving him on the floor groaning in pain. Now there were just three more to go. The remaining soldiers fired madly in her direction. Their fear clouded their aim and so their shots were easy to dodge. The white bat decided on her stealth tactics for these last ones and used her wings to get her into the shadows behind the air vents. The men eventually stopped wasting their fire, realizing their target had disappeared. They cautiously wandered further into the room to see where she was hiding. This only made the job easier for Rouge. She stealthy glided to one soldier who was searching the furthest into the room. The unsuspecting soldier received a swift kick on the neck. He collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap. The other two soldiers whipped around to see their comrade on the floor. Their adrenaline pumped harder; it felt like a horror movie for them. The two stuck close together and cautiously headed deeper into the room their eyes sweeping the ceiling for the bat.

Rouge had dropped to the ground with a faint clank; she silently crept towards the remaining soldiers. When she was close enough, she tapped their shoulders. The two turned and BAM! Both soldiers fell to the ground with blood nose.

Rouge didn't smirk with satisfaction, not even a flicker of triumph was felt. She simply walked over to the chaos emerald and took it. Then the strangest thing happened, Rouge opened up her middle. There wasn't ay blood or even a twinge of pain. In fact there was nothing inside her! Placing the emerald inside of the empty space, Rouge closed her middle with a small click, like a robot would.

"Mission halfway point. One chaos emerald obtained. Rouge the bat's identity discovered. Phase one complete. Moving to phase two" Rouge said in a robotic monotone voice.

Suddenly she began to glow, a bright white colour that covered her completely. In a matter of seconds, the light died down and in place of where Rouge had just been standing, Sonic the hedgehog now stood; his eyes held the same emptiness in them

"Phase two started. Mission, obtain second chaos emerald and allow Sonic the Hedgehog's identity be discovered" the false hedgehog said in the same monotone, but deeper voice. Then in a sudden burst of speed, the blue hedgehog speed out of the room, towards the location of the next chaos emerald.

**There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I had fun writing the end, although I'm sure I could've done better. Thanks for reading and now I just hope you review. Thanks for reading!**

**T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)**

**SierraZanimalini14**


	2. Chapter 2-E-Gizer 22

**Sonic, Rouge and other Sonic characters as well as G.U.N organization belong to Sega!**

**I only own some of the G.U.N characters and the plot.**

**Hello again. I'm sorry it's been over four months since I've posted the first chapter. I'll confess I've been a bit lazy. Due to the long wait you guys might have forgotten how this started so I'd advise you to scan through the first chapter to refresh your memories.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter two-The E-gizer 22**

Hanson was getting impatient. Teams 2 and 5 should have reported in two minutes ago. A bad feeling was welling up inside of the officer.

"John! I want Team 3 to go to the Chaos emerald 1 room!" Hanson shouted to a guy at a computer.

"Yes Sir!" the worker replied. Hanson moved his hard eyes to the main screen again. A map of the whole base was being displayed on the giant screen; a red dot indicated where the intruder was heading.

The red dot was still in the chaos emerald 1 room. Alarms in that room had gone off three minutes ago but the cameras had mysteriously scrambled. Hanson wasn't sure what Rouge was planning or her tactics for that matter; she didn't usually stay in one place for more than two minutes unless she was caught. In this case she might have been caught, but if so, the two teams that had been sent to the chaos emerald 1 room should have reported their situation immediately; but there had been no attempted contact signals from either of the teams yet.

_'Something's not right'_ Hanson thought. He had bad feelings swelling up inside of him.

.oO0Oo.

The third team of soldiers was running down the metal walled corridor that led to one of the two chaos emeralds that were being held at the base. The team had five soldiers; the leader, Ian Tumalt, was a hard and cautious man. He typed in a code on a keypad and prepared himself. The steel door slid open and the team stepped inside. The room's alarms had been silenced and lights had been turned on.

Ian glanced around the room in surprise. He had been expecting to face the intruder, but instead he saw the bodies of unconscious soldiers all over the floor.

"Make sure they're still alive!" Ian ordered his team. While his team checked the unconscious soldiers, Ian checked in with Hanson.

.oO0Oo.

"Sir I've got team threes' leader on speaker" John alerted Hanson. Hanson left his position and was behind the worker in seconds.

"Team three, what is your report?" Hanson asked the teams' leader through a speaker.

"Teams two and three are all unconscious. The chaos emeralds gone and there's no sign of the intruder" Ian's voice cackled through his walkie-talkie. Hanson frowned.

"Where's the intruder headed?" Hanson shouted, looking over to some other guys on computers that were on the other side of the room.

"We've lost her!" the answer shouted back. Hanson blinked before walking over to the computer trackers.

"What did you say?" Hanson asked in a dangerously low voice. The computer workers glanced at each other before answering again.

"We lost the intruder, sir." Hanson took a deep breath.

"What is your name?" the officer asked.

"James Arshew, sir" the worker replied in a shaky voice.

"Mr. Arshew," Hanson said in a calm voice. "IF YOU DON'T FIND THAT BAT WITHIN THE NEXT TWO MINUTEs, YOU'RE FIRED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" The sudden outburst drew everyone's attention. Every eye was on Hanson and the poor worker now facing the officer's wrath.

"Y-yes sir" James answered in a small voice.

"Good." Hanson turned to the rest of the room.

"The same thing goes for the rest of you! I want the intruder captured before the night is over, other wise you're all fired!" Hanson said, shouting the last three words. The room was suddenly filled with urgent voices and the tapping of keyboards.

_'That's better'_ Hanson thought and went back to John.

"I want a search and rescue crew to take care of Teams two and five and send teams 1, 3, 4 and 6 to get to the second chaos emerald as fast as possible!" Hanson ordered and then hurried back to his usual spot in the middle of the room. His hawk eyes watched the people bustling around him.

.oO0Oo.

Sonic had sped out of the room just before the third team had arrived. The fake hedgehog was a blur of blue and too fast for the cameras to see him. The location of the second chaos emerald was on the west side of the base.

"Location of second chaos emerald is 89 metres left" the robot told itself and made a sharp left turn into another corridor.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. Ahead of him, filling up the whole corridor, were soldiers all with weapons pointed at him.

A few gasps were heard as the group of humans looked upon the worlds' most adored hero of all time. Among them, Ian Tumult (leader of team three) was standing close to the front. His eyes hardened.

_'So he's finally showing his true colours'_ Ian thought.

Whilst all the soldiers were taking in the hedgehog before him, the robot was analyzing the situation.

_'Opposing life forms block chaos emerald route. Preparing to attack…'_

"Sonic, turn yourself in quietly or we'll have to use force" One of the soldiers called out in a slightly shaky voice. Sonic didn't move or even smirk.

_'Weird'_ Ian thought. _'I always thought he was a cocky one.'_

"This is your last warning, Sonic." Still the hedgehog didn't move.

"FIRE!" someone shouted. Almost instantly, bullets tore through the air towards the blue hedgehog. But being true to his name, Sonic was moving too fast for anyone to keep up with him. He was a blur of movement as the fake hedgehog knocked the soldiers out, slowly but surely moving down the corridor. Within five minutes, Sonic had taken out all the soldiers in the corridor. Now he just had to get the chaos emerald and phase three would begin.

The door, like all the others in the base, was made of steel, but like chaos emerald 1's room, was twice as thick as all the other ones. Stepping back, Sonic jumped up and homing-attacked the metal door; creating a fairly large dent in the smooth metal. Again and again Sonic hit the door, about eight homing-attacks later; the door finally gave way and flew back off its hinges. Sonic's dull eyes assessed the room. It was small and empty save for a pedestal like the other chaos emerald's room. The pedestal had a hard glass lid over it that protected the second chaos emerald. The chaos emerald itself was the yellow chaos emerald. The gem was metres away from the robot, but just like the other room, there were invisible laser beams coming out of all directions of the room. Like before, the robot took out the small device that created the misty smoke. Pushing the button, the mist revealed where all the beams were.

The robot wasn't as graceful in its' Sonic form as it was in its' Rouge form. It was designed to take on the form of certain creatures and also have their abilities, though they wouldn't be as strong or as good as the real creature itself.

The Sonic-disguised robot did not attempt to get through the laser beams, but actually began to glow a bright white again. The blinding light engulfed the changing robot. When the light died down, the robot no longer looked like Sonic the Hedgehog, but instead in the blue blurs' place, stood an ebony hedgehog with dull red eyes-Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow, the most powerful being G.U.N has ever known, disappeared with a yellow flash and then reappeared in front of the chaos emerald pedestal. The dark Shadow's gloved fist smashed the glass lid. The chaos emerald's light glowed a gentle yellow. Alarms and red lights flashed, alerting the main control room. Shadow allowed himself a smirk as he picked up the chaos emerald. His red eyes analyzed the chaos emerald before the robot opened its' middle again. He carefully placed the gem inside of the robots' 'stomach' and closed his middle again.

"Phase two of mission complete. Now moving onto third and final phase: Shadow the Hedgehog identity; destroy G.U.N base" Shadow said in a deep robotic voice.

The robot's head jerked around to see several G.U.N soldiers blocking the doorway.

Their faces showed small glimpses of surprise as they laid eyes on G. most powerful agent. Their weapons were aimed straight at Shadow, ready to unleash a barrage of bullets.

"Stand down Hedgehog!" the bravest of the soldiers said loud and clear.

"Die, pathetic humans!" Shadow shouted and fired several bolts of chaos energy at the soldiers. The soldiers were too slow to act and several of them were hit. The cries of pain were quickly blocked out by waves of bullets. Shadow expertly dodged the small balls of steel and flipped up to a higher position where he released a bunch of chaos attacks. The gun fire decreased as more soldiers went down. The Shadow clone continued to release more waves of attacks until the firing ceased altogether.

"_Now for the final part of the mission"_ the false Shadow thought.

"Destroy the G.U.N Base!" The onyx clone began to glow bright red as it used it's programming to copy the real Shadow the Hedgehog's abilities and absorb the power of the chaos emeralds. The robot was soon too bright too look at as the power inside of it grew stronger and stronger. Finally the Shadow clone released all of the energy into a smashing chaos blast. Everything within 20 meters was instantly incinerated. Everything else was badly burnt and scorched. The robot's crimson eyes scanned the change of his surroundings.

"_Base partially destroyed. Evidence of Rouge the bat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog's identities left among witnesses and camera recordings. Mission complete. Must now return to Dr. Eggman"_ the copying robot buzzed and zoomed as fast as it could away from the base; using Shadow the Hedgehog's dark colors to blend in with the moonless night.

.oO0Oo.

Out in the middle of the fearsome TsunamiSeas, the steel lair of a much-feared villain rested on a small island. The constant stormy weather provided the perfect cover for avoiding satellite surveillance: as the natural weather blocked and scrambled all satellite devices that tried to scan the raging seas. No human knew what lay under the thick stormy clouds; whether there was some sort of secret race that had managed to stay hidden from the rest of the world, no one had been courageous enough to venture out into the dangerous waters to find out; to do so would be suicide. This is what gave the great villain a great place to settle; although the island wasn't exactly a 'hot spot', it did give him what every bad guy needs above all: protection from detection.

Now after living in the Tsunami Seas for over three months, the largely-rounded villain had devised another evil plan that would (to his calculations) bring the world down on its knees before him, starting with his greatest enemy: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Of course, I'm sure that you'd all have guessed by now that this is indeed the infamous Doctor Eggman that I've been describing to you.

The ageing man sat in the third highest level of his fortress: the main control room, observing monitors that displayed: security camera feeds, documents full of size ten writing and diagrams of old and ancient objects.

Occasionally the doctor would tap a few keys, but his waiting eyes always glanced anxiously at the security monitors.

"_Hurry up! The blasted thing should be back by now! I'm in a critical phase. Time is against me, I must have those chaos emeralds now!"_ A clunking sound brought Eggman out of his anxious thoughts. The large man turned around to see a black hedgehog standing before him.

"You look so much like Shadow I almost flinched," Eggman commented. "I'm so good at what I do-Inventing!" He boasted. The onyx hedgehog didn't move.

"Did you complete your mission?" Eggman questioned his creation.

"Mission complete. Green and yellow chaos emeralds obtained" the robot reported in a deep monotone while producing the two chaos emeralds. "Rouge the Bat's and Sonic the Hedgehog's and Shadow the Hedgehog's identities discovered. Evidence to suggest the Mobians are suspects has been recorded on multiple camera feeds."

Eggman let an evil grin dance across his small face. The round doctor stood up from his chair (with slight difficulty) and walked over to take the two chaos emeralds.

"You've done well, E-Gizer 22. Soon the world will be broadcasting Sonic and his friend's as outlaws. They'll have to go into hiding, leaving me to freely collect the other five chaos emeralds and to continue working on my Master Plan in peace." Eggman glanced at a monitor with a diagram of an ancient artifact.

"It's only a matter of time before I achieve my ultimate dream" Eggman smiled evilly. He walked over to his chair and sat down again, placing the two chaos emeralds inside a secret compartment inside his metal desk.

"Only a matter of time, Sonic. You'll be mine to control!"

* * *

**Alright, another chapter finished. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon. I'm on holidays now so I should have plenty of time to write. See ya all soon!**

**T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)**

**SierraZanimalini14**


End file.
